In a motorized surgical stapling and cutting instrument it may be useful to control the velocity of a cutting member or to control the articulation velocity of an end effector. Velocity of a displacement member may be determined by measuring elapsed time at predetermined position intervals of the displacement member or measuring the position of the displacement member at predetermined time intervals. The control may be open loop or closed loop. Such measurements may be useful to evaluate tissue conditions such as tissue thickness and adjust the velocity of the cutting member during a firing stroke to account for the tissue conditions. Tissue thickness may be determined by comparing expected velocity of the cutting member to the actual velocity of the cutting member. In some situations, it may be useful to articulate the end effector at a constant articulation velocity. In other situations, it may be useful to drive the end effector at a different articulation velocity than a default articulation velocity at one or more regions within a sweep range of the end effector.
During use of a motorized surgical stapling and cutting instrument it is possible that the user may not know the command velocity or the actual velocity of the cutting member or firing member. Therefore, it may be desirable to communicate information to the user through a display screen to provide information about the firing velocity of the cutting member or firing member where the velocity is related to the size of the zone that is indicated on the display screen. It may be desirable to communicate velocity control to show the command velocity as well as the firing mode in a closed loop feedback automatic mode or manually selected mode.